creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheShadyNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Squidward's Suicide page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 21:04, November 1, 2012 Any particular reason why you added the marked for review category to my gramatically and properly structured story X-Transmos? Just curious. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 16:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) There are a couple small errors I noticed. They were toward the beginning, pretty close together, misspellings of the words explanation and capacity, and an extra R in transparent while describing the red orb near the end. I read the story, and I freaking love it. I may have jumped the gun on that one, as the rest of the story is (quite amazingly, I may add) properly spelled and grammatically correct, and I'd hate to see this flagged by people (*coughnitpickerssuchasyourstrulycough*) due to very minute errors in the beginning. Sorry to alarm you. EDIT: MooseJuice fixed it up. Hopefully the tag is removed soon! :) TheShadyNerd (talk) 17:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright (: Haha, okay. Just wanted to clear that up. Hope I didn't come off as pissed off. What did you like about it? I love feedback and it would be appreciated if you gave me some. Thanks alot, and don't worry about it. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 00:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank You for inproving my Pasta. At first i was worried you screwed it up. I am guessing that you helped to make it better. I would appretiate if you sent me a message on the edits you made. -Monkeyman764 Creatore of The Knock. Hey, Question, I'm brand new here,a dn you commented on my page, but to be honest, i have no clue how to change the text at all. :\ Looks like its been fixed! Only thing left for you to do is talk to an Admin about changing the title and you're golden! TheShadyNerd (talk) 23:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, Sloshedtrain. :/ I'll try not to let it happen again. TheShadyNerd (talk) 01:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) I contacted ClericofMadness and explained my mis take, and requested that the page be deleted EternalAbyss (talk) 15:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Yes, it is vandalism. Thank you for telling us. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, (dont mind my yelling its to add to thehumor of how you just wana mess with me but i find it funny to make things like " So this isnt about jeff then?" nice joke dude) THE SECOND INSANITY IS NOT, NOT ABOUT JEFF JEFF IS NOT MADE OF FEELINGS TO KILL.. well mabey he is but hes not a actual feeling (dont mind my yelling im only jokeing) (TheBoldWriter (talk) 00:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheBoldWriter, creator of The Second Insanity)